


Dance with me

by CatelynStark956



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just love them, that's all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynStark956/pseuds/CatelynStark956
Summary: My last fic was modern AU jealous Ned, so here’s one with jealous Cat that takes place in Westeros. She sees Ned dance with another woman and finds that she doesn’t like it at all. She hates it, a lot, actually.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Dance with me

Catelyn watched with a growing feeling of discomfort. Ned had never danced with anyone but her, he didn’t even like to dance. He did it for her. But there he was, dancing with a woman that was definitely not her. She was young, had long dark hair and sweet brown eyes, her smile was bright. Her gown hugged her curves perfectly. Very pretty. Catelyn was an old crone compared to her. She had been beautiful at the woman’s age, but since then she had aged twenty years and carried five children. That morning when she brushed her hair she had found a grey hair. She was getting old, and her husband’s gaze was straying.

It was understandable, why would he desire her when she was getting old and ugly? All her wrinkles and marks were hardly something desirable. Men wanted beautiful women, young women. And she was neither. But it still hurt her to see him with someone else.

_He’s not even doing anything, they’re just dancing... but he only ever danced with me. Damn it, Cat! You have to be more trusting!_

It was probably nothing, she was just being paranoid. Ned loved her, he had told her so not an hour earlier. But he had been unfaithful to her once, he could do it again. Especially since she did not see him very often. It was the fourth time she visited since he had taken the job as Robert’s Hand five years earlier. She had been too busy with helping Robb in Winterfell to have time for visiting a lot. She felt bad for not seeing Sansa, Arya and Bran more often. But she was so proud of them, all three were doing so well. Apparently she couldn’t say the same of her husband. But men had needs, that went for Ned too, despite the talk of his frozen demeanor, and she wasn’t there to provide. And she probably couldn’t bear more children for him.

Catelyn didn’t even know the woman’s name, had never seen her before. Had Ned danced with her before? When Catelyn wasn’t there? He didn’t seem unfamiliar with her. It was as if though they knew each other. How much did that woman know of her husband?

_Has she made him smile the way I do? Has she given him comfort when his workload gets too much? Has he taken her comfort?_

Would he do that? Would he take another woman’s comfort if Catelyn wasn’t there to give it? He had done it at least once before. Would he put a bastard in the dark haired woman too? Would there be another little boy with grey eyes and a long face that wasn’t Catelyn’s son? No, no that wouldn’t happen. Jon Snow had been fathered before they came to know and love one another. He wouldn’t be unfaithful to her again.

“Lady Stark?”

Catelyn was pulled back to reality by the queen, of all people. It just made her feel even worse. The queen was also very beautiful, despite almost being of age with Catelyn. 

“Are you alright, my lady?” Queen Cersei asked and sat on the empty chair next to Catelyn, the chair where Ned had sat before. “You look quite pale.”

She didn’t seem concerned at all, but Catelyn had to respond anyway.

“Yes, Your Grace, I am simply... tired” she sighed.

“Please, you are not fooling anyone.”

Had it been that apparent?

“What do you mean, Your Grace?” she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

“I mean that you are staring very disapprovingly at the Lord Hand and Thyra Fossoway.”

Thyra Fossoway. There was her name.

“Has he danced with her before?” Catelyn asked.

She sounded like a petty child, but she couldn’t help herself. That feeling that had just grown stronger was gnawing at her mind, making it crawl in her. It was just a dance and still it was driving her mad. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

“I don’t know” Cersei replied. “I have heard talk of that Lord Eddard misses you terribly when you are not here, but I would keep an eye on that one if I were you. Or else you might not be as missed anymore.”

_It’s nothing it’s nothing it’s nothing it’s nothing. Ned has never been interested in anyone but me. I’m still his wife, the woman he loves. That girl is nothing. I don’t need to feel anything about this. The queen is wrong._

“Oh don’t listen to me, Lady Stark” Cersei said and smiled. “I am sure you have no reason to worry. He loves you, after all. Does he not?”

She left the chair and strode away again, leaving Catelyn alone with her thoughts that was quickly spiraling out of her control. And slowly anger built in her. What was that woman thinking she was doing with her hands all over Catelyn’s husband? And why did Ned let her do it? She suddenly remembered the words that had been said by the septon during their wedding. “Cursed be the one who comes between them”. Cursed be Thyra Fossoway. And cursed be Eddard Stark for the way he smiled at her.

_Stop touching my husband, you little tramp!_

Catelyn watched them dance until she could no longer bear it and pushed out her chair. She walked out of the hall as quickly as she could without drawing attention. She had to get away from them, away from everyone. Everything was too much. Ned was too much.

She walked alone through the night towards the Tower of the Hand, just wanting to go to sleep and forget about all of it. She couldn’t do a thing about what her husband wanted to do, could just hope that he would find his way back to her. The thought of that maybe he wouldn’t made her both sad and angry. How could he do that to her after all she had done for him? After she had loved him for half of her life.

She undressed and changed into a nightshift. Sat down to brush out her hair for the night. Sometime soon Ned would come, he had never liked feasts. Surely he wouldn’t stay for long. He would come to their bedchamber, pull her close and sleep with his arms around her, not the Fossoway girl. But as time passed and Ned didn’t appear more and more doubts filled her mind.

_Was I wrong? Would he rather spend the night with Thyra Fossoway?_

She had almost given up and was going to crawl down beneath the covers of the large bed, accepting of her defeat, when he finally came. But by then she couldn’t even be happy. What had taken him so long? Had he danced dance after dance with little Fossoway and not noticed that his wife had disappeared from the feast?

“There you are” he said with a soft smile.

How could he smile at her after that?

“Where else would I be?” she asked sharply.

“You did not tell me that you were going to leave, I had no way of knowing. I searched for you.”

“Perhaps you would have noticed that I left if you had not been busy doing other things.”

He frowned then.

“I fear you have lost me, my love” he said slowly. “What was I busy doing?”

“Do not ‘my love’ me after what you have done!” she all but shouted at him.

“And what is it that I have done, Catelyn?”

He did seem genuinely confused but she couldn’t believe it.

“Do you actually believe I didn’t see you and that doe-eyed whore?”

“Doe-eyed what?”

“You say you need to talk with some lord and will be back within a few minutes, and the next thing I know you are dancing with her!”

She could still see it in front of her and it made her blood boil. He was quiet for a moment and then he seemed to realize what she was talking about.

“Oh, you mean Thyra.”

She hated how easily her name came from his lips. But that wasn’t the worst thing, the worst thing was that he laughed.

“I do not understand what is so funny about this” she said and glared at him.

“I apologize, it really isn’t funny.”

“No, it is not. Can I at least have an explanation? Have I done something? Or have you just grown bored of me?”

Catelyn didn’t know if she really wanted an answer to that, but she had to know. She had to know why his eyes were wandering away from her.

Ned watched her in silence for a moment and then he walked over to her and looked deep into her eyes.

“Cat. There is nothing between me and Thyra Fossoway. I promise you that. You have done nothing wrong and I could never grow bored of you.”

She turned her eyes to the floor, didn’t want to look at him and his lies.

“I do not like it when you lie to me, my lord.”

“I am not lying to you.”

“So that dance was nothing then?”

_You only ever danced with me. What made her special enough to dance with?_

He placed a hand under her chin and turned her head up, forced her to look at him.

“Her father is a very prickly man. I had some business with him a while back, and I dared not refuse when his daughter wanted to dance. I feared that if he took offense he might take back the resources he had promised the crown.”

That did sound very reasonable. And it was so much like Ned to do that. She wanted to believe it, she really did. But still the doubt was like a dark cloud on her mind. What if it wasn’t true?

“Well, I think she enjoyed it a tad more than she should have. You must have noticed that.”

“I did not. I must confess the only woman’s attentions I notice are yours.”

She searched for the right thing to say, but he was quicker.

“And the whole time I danced with her I wished it was you.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes, really. You are the one I love, the only one I actually enjoy dancing with.”

He pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly against him. She rested her head against his chest, listened to his steady heartbeat. Like she had done countless times before. And decided that he told the truth. He was a terribly bad liar, it had to be the truth.

_He loves me, only me. And I love him._

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed herself as close to him as possible. She wanted to never let him go again. He was hers and she wanted him close.

“I understand if you don’t want to answer, and you absolutely do not have to, but I have to ask. What made you think that I would rather have her than you?”

She felt ridiculous when he asked her like that.

“Well, I’m not young and beautiful anymore. And I’m only here a few weeks every year. I thought it would be understandable if you wanted someone else. Men have needs, after all.”

“We are not young anymore, in that you are right. We are people, we age, our bodies change. But you are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You will always be, no matter what you look like. And about you not being here all the time, I am a man, not a beast, I am able to wait for you. I miss you terribly when you are at Winterfell, but that does not make me desire other women. If anything it only makes me desire you more.”

He chuckled and she felt it vibrate through her body.

“I don’t think I would have time for an affair even if I wanted one. I eat and I sleep and I work. And it is hard getting in eating and sleeping.”

“How do you have time for me every time I come here?” Catelyn asked with a small smile.

“I suppose that’s where I let my personal desires go before my duty.”

He was quiet after that. All that talk of desire and still he had not tried anything. She supposed she would have to make the first move, so that they could do what they were both thinking of.

“Do you want to dance with me?” she whispered.

“Dance?”

“A different kind of dance” she said. “A dance that I really do enjoy a tad more than I should.”

When she looked up at him his eyes had turned a shade darker, he looked at her hungrily. And seeing him like that, so utterly hers, was enough to drive her mad with her need for him.

She reached up and kissed him firmly, desperate for him. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth for her. Without even thinking of it she started pulling him towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

“You are wearing too much clothes” she breathed into his mouth and tugged at his shirt.

He pulled away from her for a moment, enough to pull his shirt over his head. Catelyn took advantage of that and removed her nightshift. For a moment Ned just stopped and looked at her, his gaze running over her almost naked body. He looked at her like she really was the most beautiful thing in the world. And then he was kissing her neck, with an almost feverish passion. Sucking and almost biting in places. Some part deep down in her knew that it would leave marks that she would have to deal with the mext morning, but she couldn’t have cared less. She could feel him growing hard against her through his breeches, and couldn’t help but smile when she rolled her hips against him and he moaned against her neck. 

_I love the sound of that._

He swiftly removed her smallclothes with a sure movement and suddenly she was completely naked. She probably would have shivered if it had not been for the warmth of his body against hers. Her skin felt like it was on fire wherever he touched her, like he was glowing hot.

He gently laid her down on the bed and she was left disappointed when he drew away from her. Though she had to admit to herself that she appreciated the sight of him pulling almost frantically at his clothes. He was as desperate for her as she was for him, but he was taking too long. She was aching, she needed him to touch her. Perhaps that was what lead her to sliding a hand down between her legs.

She moaned softly at the sweet sensation of it and Ned stopped and looked at her with wide and stormy eyes. She didn’t think that she had ever seen such raw desire in him. It made her even more excited.

“Are you starting without me?”

“Come here, my love” she purred, not taking her hand away from her sex. “Touch me, feel how much I want you.”

He almost flew on her then, kissed her again as he grabbed her hand and moved it away from between her legs. She groaned into his mouth in displeasure, but he quickly moved one of his hands down to continue the attentions. She had to fight to not lose herself completely in the feeling of him touching her in all the right places, but it was meaningless. Soon she came undone with a cry of his name, her whole body shaking with waves of pleasure. She found herself wishing that it would never end, it felt so good. And she wanted more of if, she wanted more of Ned. And she could see on him exactly how much he wanted her.

She pushed him to his back with a smile and climbed to straddle his hips. His cock was already hard and he gasped and closed his eyes when she ran a hand along it. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, her hair falling down in his face, felt how he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her upwards.

“Getting impatient, are we?” she teased him.

_I can’t blame him, I want it too._

“Would that be so wrong?” he groaned.

“Not at all” Catelyn responded and sunk herself down on his cock.

They moaned together and he gripped her hips harder. For a moment time seemed to stop. The world had disappeared, Ned and the feeling of him filling her was everything there was. Nothing else existed, it was just them. And it was wonderful.

She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rolled her hips. She continued that way, slow and controlled until she couldn’t take it anymore and began moving faster above him, chasing her pleasure again. He leaned up and caught her lips in a hard, biting kiss, breathing harshly into her mouth.

“I love you, Cat.”

And the way he said it, the way he half-moaned-half-growled her name was enough to drive her over the edge once more. Her world exploded in stars behind her tightly shut eyelids once more and the waves of pleasure crashed against her, taking her under and filling her up. Ned followed not soon after. They stayed like that for a few moments as he softened inside her, just trying to calm their breathing. She kissed him softly again and then she climbed off him, falling back on the soft mattress.

Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest, and she was sweating like she had just ran a mile, but she was happier than she had been in a very long time. She felt satisfied too, and tired. So so tired.

_This never left me exhausted when we were young. A bit tired, sure, but never exhausted._

“Promise me we’ll never get too old for that” she heard Ned mutter next her, as if though he had heard her thoughts.

She laughed and moved close to him again, pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Oh how I wish I could promise that.”

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even closer. She rested her head on his chest, listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, could feel how sleep creeped up upon her, no matter if she wanted or not.

“I will miss you when I have to leave” she mumbled.

“And I will miss you. But there are not many years left now.”

She opened her eyes again, what did he mean with that?

“Left until what?” Catelyn asked and shifted so that she could look at him.

He seemed to surprised for a moment but then he understood.

“Did I not tell you? I have decided that as soon as Sansa is wed to the prince I will resign.”

_I must have heard it wrong, it’s too good to be true._

“You will come back to Winterfell?” she asked in disbelief.

He smiled at that.

“Where else would I go?”

That night Catelyn drifted off to a peaceful sleep with her head on her husband’s chest. Every thought of Thyra Fossoway was forgotten, and all that filled her mind was the simple fact that her Ned would come home to her soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope this was worth the read!
> 
> Thyra Fossoway is not a character from the books, I made her up because I didn’t really want to use any of the canon characters for it. Fossoway is a canon house, but there is no known Thyra in Westeros.


End file.
